lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Meerkat/Main article
Duke Meerkat, also known as The Duke, is the chief of Timon's former colony, as well as the father of Tatiana. Being the ruler, he lives in a castle with his daughter and owns a courthouse, where he either sentences a meerkat to banishment or drops the charges against said meerkat. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Once Upon a Timon" One day, the Duke leaves the colony, leaving Tatiana alone in the castle with Fred in charge of said castle. Fred, however, goes to a grocery to get a snack and then convinces Timon, who is guarding the back gate, that with the Duke gone, it's now his chance to go on a date with the princess. Having thought about what Fred said, Timon goes along with it. He places a mop as a dummy to make it seem like the back gate is being guarded so that he can go speak with Tatiana. However, while Timon prepares for his date, a cobra passes through the back gate (as it was not convinced by the dummy trick) to invade the colony and kidnap Tatiana. The meerkat guards realize that Timon left his post and they try to capture him. Timon manages to escape the guards, but then he gets caught by the Duke. Having heard about the loss of his daughter, the Duke puts Timon on trial and sentences him to life in banishment. As Timon leaves the colony, he sees Fred guarding the back gate, indicating that the Duke has demoted him for failing to protect the castle. After Timon rescues Tatiana from the cobra, with the help of his then new friend Pumbaa, the Duke drops the charges against Timon and rewards him by giving him a key to the city for power, as well as some riches. Tatiana then offers Timon a hand in marriage. With Timon now being the Duke's son-in-law, he tries to convince him to declare Pumbaa an official member of the meerkat society. But the Duke tells him that only meerkats are allowed to live in the colony and therefore, warthogs, are not welcomed. He then gives Timon a choice between Tatiana (and the riches) and Pumbaa. When Timon chooses to stay with Pumbaa, the Duke exiles them from the colony. When Pumbaa asks Timon if he's sure he wants to give up all the stuff the Duke offered him, Timon suggests that they should not worry about it, which makes them come up with their problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata. Personality and triats As the chief of the colony, the Duke is very strict about the rules. He would banish or demote anyone who fails to perform their meerkat duty and will not accept a non-meerkat animal as an official member of the colony, as he refused to allow Pumbaa to live with them. On other occasions, if a meerkat does something heroic, such as rescuing his daughter from a predator like Timon did with the cobra, the Duke rewards them by offering them power, riches, and love. The Duke is shown to be very caring towards his daughter. He banishes Timon from the colony for leaving his guard post, which caused a cobra to invade the colony and kidnap Tatiana. When Timon and Pumbaa return to the colony with Tatiana, the Duke is overjoyed to see his daughter still alive and the two share a hug. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Jeff Bennett Gallery Duke 1.png Duke 2.png Duke 8.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles